<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Missed Memories by pritchtt</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24088240">Missed Memories</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/pritchtt/pseuds/pritchtt'>pritchtt</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Ashlyn is the Best Friend, Carlos is my best boy, Carlos-centric, Dorks in Love, Falling In Love, Fluff, Gay Disaster Carlos Rodriguez, Homecoming, Idiots in Love, Kid Fic, Light Angst, M/M, Nonbinary Seb Matthew-Smith, Other, Repressed Memories, Short Circuiting Carlos Rodriguez, blink and you miss it - Freeform, minor one-sided kourtlyn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:14:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,833</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24088240</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/pritchtt/pseuds/pritchtt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Then why did you Carlos? I helped you win a game of hide and seek, without realizing I was about to loose my own round." Seb cut in, tears drowning out the blue of their irises in a wrath of unspoken feelings. </p><p>"I- I'm sorry Seb." </p><p>-<br/>Prompt: Separated for several years for reasons they can't control; they have a heartfelt reunion when they finally find each other.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Carlos Rodriguez &amp; Ashlyn Caswell, Seb Matthew-Smith/Carlos Rodriguez</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Missed Memories</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello! Here is some side-notes before you get to reading:</p><p>- I threw in a personal-hc of Carlos being a triplet. His siblings are Stef and Rico; he is the youngest with Rico being the oldest. They aren't too-into the storyline, but I figured i'd mention that.<br/>- I made up a storyline for Carlos' family to try and make sense with my plot because it all came to me very suddenly; this was just an excuse to write kid!seblos.<br/>- Lastly, this is a bit more Carlos-focused because he is my best boy and i've been missing him tremendously. There is still a lot of Seb and Seblos though!</p><p>hi jess! ilysm! &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Overgrown grass scratched the young boys ankles as he ran through the fields deviate from his front yard. The faint echos of his sisters voice counting down from ten fell deaf to his ears, as he ran until his chest burned and his feet tumbled over one another like a toddler just learning to walk.</p><p>Taking a breather to lean across one of the trees in the bare nature-area, he bent down to scratch at his legs that itched from the rub of the weeds. Observing the newfound area he had stumbled upon he scoured the area like a falcon that would fly overhead; hiding for survival from those on the hunt.

</p><p>Carlos scanned the land around his feet, running his hand among his peachfuzz-cut with a sigh of defeat. Dropped off at their cousins house a few streets down while their parents went to business meetings for the weekend, Carlos and his siblings found themselves in a game of hide and seek with their cousins. The idea was quickly launched from their elder cousin Marco after Carlos and Rico placed their weekend bags down in their cousins room, while Stef placed hers down in their other cousin Isabelle's room. 

</p><p>Quickly the triplets were pulled outside by their cousins into new lands. Disparate from their normality of a neighborhood of tact-housing where their backyards were small and fenced in, and each house resembled the other - they found themselves lost on where they stood. Living the separate route, Carlos now stood in an area that was the size of a farm but lacked the homing of farm animals.

</p><p>After a game of "not it' where Stef lost and found herself as the seeker; the four hiders were sent off each running in separate directions. Carlos ran forward down the declivity and into a field that had clearly not been tended to recently as the weeds neared the height of the eight year olds hips. Never leaving the 'safe space' of their cousins backyard, Carlos didn't know where his legs were taking him to but he was determined to win. 

</p><p>If that meant breaking rules and getting lost in the area - or covered in itches- then he was ready to face those consequences. He came to a stop as he found a tree and noticed the land around him was nothing more then overgrown weeds; little perks of yellow and pink from wild flowers growing between the mess.</p><p>Reaching down to pluck a pink-petaled flower from the grasp of the earth, Carlos gently held the flower between two of his fingers, observing the hues of pink on the petals. The flowers acting as a spark of hope, as they illuminated the mess of the weeds - growing through them, and rising above.

</p><p>Carlos bent down to pick up an identical yellow flower, enjoying his mere moments until his sister came and recruited him as a finder; he heard the whine of another. Taking a few steps to the edge of the hill, Carlos noticed the barn that rested with a small boy that looked his age seemingly fumbling with an animal his size. </p><p>Carlos wasn't sure how he didn't notice the barn before as it was just a peek over the hill; or how he didn't hear the whine of the cows, or squeals of the pigs. With no idea in mind, but stuck in between a rock and a hard place he went running down the hill. Coming up to the fence that boxed in the area of the mysterious farm, Carlos sneered at the pigs that rested at the fence as he observed the extent of the outside. 

</p><p>Climbing onto the bottom plank of the fence to look over the top, Carlos quickly frowned as he couldn't find the head of blonde hair anymore. A squeal from a pig that noticed the boy hanging off the fence, caused Carlos to fall backwards with a grunt as he heard the sound of an unfamiliar voice.</p><p>"Hel-Hello who's there? I'll send my cow on you!" The young boy screeched as he steadily stepped towards the fence with a half full bucket of milk tight in his grip. Sitting up Carlos smiled showing off the holes of his missing teeth, as he sat up and saw the mess of swooped blonde hair he saw earlier. 

</p><p>Standing up, he climbed back onto the bottom plank of the fence; giggling at the unnamed-blonde jumped back in shock. Observing the blondes outfit, Carlos could clearly tell the other boy was a farmer; his flannel, and over-sized-grandma glasses gave it away - plus he did live on a farm, and threatened him with an attack cow. </p><p>"Hi! I'm Carlos - weird question but can I hide in your barn? I am playing a game of hide and seek with my siblings and cousins, and I am determined to win!" Carlos speaks with a rush of his words, sentence forming into one as he is desperate for an answer. Reattaching his grip on the broken boards of the black-chipping fence, as the flower - now crushed - was still in his grip; 

</p><p>Carlos flashed an innocent smile at the blonde that seemed to be at a loss for words. He expected the boy frozen in-front of him hadn't had a social-interaction before with anyone but his family and pet cows. With a nod from the other boys head as he stayed mouth-gaped open, Carlos climbed over the fence separating them - a skill he learned from his elder cousins recently - landing onto the soil near the pen for the pigs.</p><p>Opening his mouth to question the blonde on his name, Carlos was pulled back into a confused-silence as he felt a hand loosely-wrap around his wrist. Looking down, he saw the smaller boys hand - with finger-tips barely touching - wrapped around the girth of his tanner arm. 

</p><p>Without hesitation Carlos felt himself being pulled throughout the barnyard with milk spilling on his shoes; the boy now carrying the bucket with one hand while running, and pulling the weight of the other. Wanting to complain about the drench of his sneaker, that was dripping into his socks; and the way his feet dug into the mud - Carlos decided against it as the mysterious boy was doing him a favor.</p><p>The moment the boys stopped running throughout the fields was when the blonde had pulled them into rigidity red shack, full of cows and covered in hay. Walking in and taking a deep breathe, the spilled bucket of milk was placed near the door that was closed as they entered. 

</p><p>The boys stood in darkness, strips of light shining onto the two as the sunlight peered through the cracks in between the wooden planks of the exterior. Catching his breathe, Carlos stared at the boy in-front of him that still managed to be a mystery to him.</p><p>"Thank you - but what's your name?"</p><p>"My name is Sebastian! My siblings call me Seb." Seb smiled as he responded; his cheeks deepening in color from embarrassment as the realization dawned on him that he never gave the boy his name. Too caught up in the moment, Seb hadn't realized until then that he had dragged a boy that looked his age, but from the city parts into his families barn. 

</p><p>Now they stood in silence as Seb tried to string words together from his con-jumbled mind; all he knew about this boy was his name, and he was playing a game of hide and seek. Plus the fact he had never held a conversation with a kid his age - minus his siblings - made this whole ordeal harder.</p><p>"Do you want to meet my cow? This is Sharpay! Named after-"</p><p>"Sharpay Evans? From High School Musical!" Carlos gushed, cutting Seb off with a mix of shock and excitement. Carlos had been in love with the Disney Channel original since it first came out; he had a board-game he handcrafted 3 years prior hid away under some of his clothes in a drawer. He dreamed of the day he would start ninth grade at East High; though he disliked school from the constant attention he got from the bigger kids he had high hopes for his freshman year.</p><p>Petting the cow significantly smaller than the rest laying among the barn, Seb smiled lightly to himself. Growing up surrounded by a hoard of older siblings, he picked up their characteristics and enjoyments throughout time. At the age of five, he walked into his older twin sisters room wanting to play a round of school; instead he caught sight of two blondes - like him - dancing and singing a song he later found out was called 'Bop to the Top.' 

</p><p>Delilah noticing him standing at the door-frame, mesmerized by the movie they were watching; she invited him to watch it with them. Seb quickly found himself included in a blanket fort with his older siblings Delilah and Lilith, in awe of Sharpay Evans. He quickly realized he didn't idolize her like his siblings idolized Troy Bolton - he didn't find her attractive, she was just what he hoped to be one day. Therefore when he was gifted the newly born foul two and a half years later, he named it Sharypay after his idol.</p><p> "Yeah .. yeah, after High School Musical - I didn't expect you to know that. No one else ever has; though I've never really met anyone outside my family."</p><p>"Don't you go to school? There is tons of people there you can meet!"</p><p>"School? No, I've never been - my mommy home-schools us." Seb replies with a shake of his head as his voice falters; his hand laying still on the fuzz of the cows brown coat. Now in third grade, he begged more then ever to be allowed to attend an actual school, but was always faced with the same answer - no. 

</p><p>Seb knew his parents had a reason with a justification for their choice; they only wanted what was best for their children - Seb dreamed of more though. He wanted to be like his idol, appear in school plays where he sang and dance; make friends, and experience drama. Instead his teacher was his mother, and his peers was his five older siblings, and 3 younger.</p><p>"That's so cool, I wish I didn't have to go to school! My mama and papa both work a lot so they aren't able to teach me and my siblings. That's why we are at our cousins right now - they are busy with work."</p><p>"It isn't all that great, I never talk to anyone but my siblings. My only friends are my cows. Seb frowns as he speaks, resuming to pet the cow's coat in a form of self-assurance.</p><p>"My only friends are my siblings also! Maybe we can be friends?"</p><p>"Friends? I like that - I think this automatically makes you my best friend - Oh! Do you want to see something cool?"</p><p>Full of excitement from the making of his first friend, Seb didn't wait for Carlos to answer him before ghostly-wrapping his hand around Carlos's wrist again. Carlos found himself being dragged through the barn-yard for the second time that day, but this time he much more enjoyed it now that it wasn't a stranger pulling him - but his new best friend. Seb pulled him throughout the yard until they were past the area of fertilizer and mud, and into the area of newly-cut-grass. 

</p><p>Carlos silently 'wowed' as he observed the area; to him it looked straight out of a park - a picnic bench sat near a tree with a tree-house and a tire-swing perched on top. Likewise there was a small makeshift playground in close proximity as well; everything handmade from the Matthew-Smith family.</p><p>"This is my tree-house, my daddy and oldest brother built it. Come up!" Seb smiled, dropping his new friends arm as he climbed up the ladder into the small tree-house he had played many games of house, and school in. A blackboard sat attached to one of the walls, with a cup of thin-chalks for their games. In the middle a table with three chairs sat; a tea party set on top of the table, from what assumed was from his younger sisters Emma-Mae and Megan - tucked away in the corner was a stack of board games, ranging from Disney Monopoly, The Game of Life and Sorry. </p><p>Carlos hastily climbed up the ladder after Seb; knowing if he took his time he would pause on the ladder in fear. Climbing over fences was one thing - a skill he learned from his cousin Marco, when they snuck out of his backyard to chase the ice cream truck - but climbing up a ladder was different to him. 

</p><p>The fear originated form years back where he fell off a step-stool while brushing his teeth; Carlos was in a battle with his siblings for who could brush first. With his sticky-bottomed socks on, and the weight of being pulled from both angles he fell backwards, landing on his wrist and spraining it. From then on he grew a fear of things he had to climb onto; it was a fear he tried to push away, as it made him feel less of himself.</p><p>Climbing up to the top, and being pulled into the small hole acting as the door by Seb; Carlos walked to the opposite side of the tree-house. The area was small, since it was just a tree-house but he felt safer against the wall opposite the opening. 

</p><p>Once Carlos got situated, Seb pulled down the curtain that covered the entrance; a fabric with a design of the many colored care bears. Looking around at the tree-house Carlos instantly noticed the light carvings of dates and names into the wood; it was hard to make out but he assumed it was the names of Seb and his siblings, and when they carved them in.</p><p>Toying with the hand-crafted bracelet wrapped around his wrist, Carlos carefully eyed Seb; the confidence he had at the beginning of their exchange vanished, as he now stood several foot off the ground. Carlos wasn't sure what he saw in this strange farm-boy, but the way he goofily smiles in excitement made Carlos rush to face his fears; somethings he'd never do for his siblings. </p><p>Seb stepped forward, pulling a chair out from the table half their size between them, he laughed as he made a hand gesture towards the chair; sitting in the one opposite at the table. Sitting in the chair offered to him, knees up to his chest; Carlos peeked down noticing color on the blonde boys nails that rested on the table. The color was a light blue, that sparkled when the light hit it right through the boards. Chipped all over, Carlos assumed the nail-paint was an old layer but he felt a part of him swell to try some on himself.</p><p>"Your nails are so pretty - my papa would kill me if I wore paint on my nails."</p><p>"Oh - thank you, my older sister Del painted them last week! I could ask her to paint your nails sometime!"</p><p>"That'd be nice Seb, but I don't think- oh no, I forgot about my game! I could probably spare another few minutes but just in case, I want you to have this. To remember me by!" Carlos smiles as he slips the bracelet off his left wrist. 

</p><p>The bracelet was nothing out of the ordinary, but something he crafted with his mother and sister when he invaded one of their Sunday crafts. It consisted of red and purple beads stringed across clear-string with blocked letters that spell out his name. Watching as Seb slipped it onto his own wrist, Carlos felt his smile grow wider; exposing his gaps he so often hid by sticking his tongue through.</p><p>"Since I have to go soon - tell me your deepest, darkest secret! That's usually what my sister and her friends do, so I suppose it's what you're supposed to do when you make a best friend."</p><p>"Oh! Okay! Let me think ... I don't feel like I fit in with my family. I know they love me, and I love them - but they're all farmers, and I dream of more. I want to be like Sharpay! Appearing in school shows- well also going to school. I wish I could be Sharpay, cool, confident, talented, and I'd have a pink locker!"</p><p>Opening his mouth to respond to Seb with condolences, and a secret of his own he quickly shut his mouth as he heard his name in the distance. Placing his finger against his lips, Carlos listened carefully frowning when he heard the recognizable voice of his brother calling his name. Pushing the sadness away he stood up from the uncomfortable seating of the small chairs, and carefully climbed down the tree-house ladder; followed by Seb. </p><p>Pulling Seb into a hug before either boy could say their goodbyes, Carlos felt his frown form deeper as he heard his sisters voice ring out. With no idea of when - or if - he would see Seb again, Carlos wished he could freeze time. Suddenly, he wished they were playing freeze tag instead of hide and seek. A round where has the freezer and could act like time was frozen; like they were the scene inside a snow-globe.</p><p>"I guess this is goodbye Seb. I had a really nice time with you, thank you for helping me win! You're my best friend, i'll see you soon. I promise."</p><p>"Goodbye Carlos, please visit soon. I'll miss you until then!"</p><p>Releasing each other from the hug, the boys flashed each other a pitiful-smile before Carlos started his run out of the blondes farm-yard. Wishing the pigs a goodbye as he climbed back over the fence, an idea dawned on Carlos as he realized he couldn't tell them of Seb. Laying down in the bottom of the field, Carlos rolled around in the weeds dying his clothes a hue of green. Satisfied with the result as he stuck a few broke flower stems, and smaller weeds into his hair he hastily ran up the hill.</p><p>Met with his brother as he reached the top of the hill, Carlos smiled widely as Rico pulled him into a hug before slapping him over the head. Being the smallest of the triplets - and the youngest - Rico and Bianca were easily able to trample over him, and smack him over the head when deemed necessary. After a call out from Rico that he found Carlos, the other three in the game joined them on the top of the hill.</p><p>"I guess this means I won't be the seeker next round!"</p><p>-</p><p>Gripping the straps of his new grey color-tinted school-bag, Carlos rocked on the heels of his feet as he stood before the school. He was now a sophomore, and rose quickly to the top of his class the year prior. Diving into his extra-curriculars to blind his mind from the loneliness that often overtook him, led his coaches to take his attempt to run as dedication. Now he stood in-front of the school, as the newly appointed color-guard captain and the choreographer for the new drama teacher.</p><p>Checking his school e-mail a few weeks before the first day - in search for news of schedules, or color-guard practices - he was instead faced with an e-mail of a preposition. Skimming the first paragraph of the e-mail, it came to Carlos's attention quickly it was about the drama department; the teacher of his freshman year having retired. Assuming it was an e-mail sent to everyone to alert them of the drama-changes, he skimmed it; soon in shock that it was the exact opposite.</p><p>The e-mail was a request from help from the new-year sophomore, as the schools's last drama teacher said he held untouched potential as a dancer. Carlos had been taking dance classes since he had turned six; begging his parents the whole year prior. After playing Just Dance with his siblings, at the age of five, he realized his love for dance and hoped to pursue it past winning a video-game. Now, the chance sat in-front of him and before he even learned the new teachers name; he sent back an e-mail accepting the request to fill the role of the choreographer.</p><p>Head held high and eyes squinted from the lack of plastic frames resting against his nose, Carlos walked into the school while others just started getting dropped off from their parents. Accepting the role of the choreographer came with more responsibilities then just creating dances, but being the new teachers second in command. With the first day rally taking place that morning - Carlos found himself heading to the drama room to meet the new teacher.</p><p>After a small welcoming, as the director and choreographer met in person for the first time; Carlos found himself following in the teachers shadow as they made their way to the rally. Sitting on the front bleachers, after Miss Jenn persisted Carlos come up with her as she was introduced, he pulled the yellow jacket from the collar and swallowed his nerves. Reading the faces of his peers, as Miss Jenn was introduced, he stepped forward to stop her as their faces scoured.</p><p>It was at that moment that Carlos was pushed back in time - in a deep hole of nostalgia, with the unveiling of the musical. For a split-second Carlos head stung with memories he had tried to forget; the Sharpay loving farm-boy. After their first - and last - encounter, Carlos's parents got divorced and his siblings and him were forced onto their mother; their father not wanting custody. They never visited their cousins again, since they were from their dads side and Carlos never saw Seb again.</p><p>Their mother remarried when the triplets reached fifth grade, and alongside came an older step-brother named Karysn who was in seventh. Now all four attended East High, the triplets sophomores, and Karysn a senior. There was another to their family puzzle, as a younger sister was welcomed a year after their moms remarrying; a surprise to the family of six. Anna-Marie was now turning four, and already picking up her siblings sass; and was secretly Carlos's favorite.</p><p>After the rally, the students were released to their first period and the first day of sophomore year had officially begun for Carlos. The day ran slow as he counted down the seconds until the end; ready for the year to be over, as he was sure it would be full of the regular disappointments. The only eventful parts his fourth period dance class he always looked forward to, and eating lunch in the library but this time with a mission of starting choreography for the musical.</p><p>Day two ran the same with teachers still in the starting phase of their classes; welcoming students, and introducing them to the courses. Learning the names of the students, picking up tints for their personalities and mentally mapping seating charts. Carlos day-dreamed throughout the day, hoping the seconds would tick quicker and musical try-outs would occur before he passed away from old age.</p><p>Before he knew it the last bell rang, and he made his way to the theater where the auditions for the musical would occur; and they'd get a taste of what they were working with. Carlos knew some of the normal older-class-men that would show up; Nini Salzar-Roberts and Ej Caswell who were apparently a thing as of summer-camp. He knew his siblings; Rico and Bianca would try out as they two, enjoyed dancing; and that Natalie Bagley would be the stage-manager.</p><p>Nothing could prepare Carlos for all that was going to occur the afternoon of the try-outs. Seeing Ashlyn Caswell there - a kind-hearted sophomore he admired for her many abilities - was the biggest shock Carlos thought he would face. He knew the fellow-sophomore was multi-talented, as she was the leader of a few clubs but he never took her for a theater kid; he was sure she'd make it into the play.</p><p>Just like he was sure Ej Caswell would be cast as Troy, Nini Salzar-Roberts would be cast as a background and Sharpay would be cast as some preppy blonde-haired senior he'd be forced to work aside. Only one of these predictions ran true at the end; as Ashlyn did make it onto the cast-list and was even gifted the privilege of writing her own show-stopper. The rest would throw Carlos for a twist, as each event became more unpredictable then the last.</p><p>Running backstage to tell the kids prepping to audition to make sure their number-tag was visible on the front of their chests, Carlos swore he saw a familiar head of blonde-hair. Shaking it off as nothing but a trick played on his eyes due to his lack of glasses, he pulled number one aside to wish her luck; secretly, he had high hopes for this new girl. After seeing the way she blew the floor away with her dancing, Carlos knew she had hidden potential and she would bring raw talent to the cast.</p><p>Handed a clipboard, Carlos gripped tightly onto the edges; his knuckles brightening in shade while Miss Jenn explained he would judge the performances alongside her. Natalie Bagley rounded up the students into a line to wait for further instructions as Carlos was handed a pack of folders on the characters to pass out to each peer as a role is assigned. Excitement mixed with fret coursed through Carlos's blood; running cold - he was usually the one being judged, not vice versa.</p><p>Walking down the line of students, Carlos observed the judgments Miss Jenn made on his peers; seeing their acting skills in action the year prior, Carlos made mental notes for afterwards. He didn't much understand why she was assigning roles instead of letting them choose; but he trusted her - she was in High School Musical after all. Quickly the stack of folders he held lessened in size until all that was left was the leads.</p><p>The casting of Ashlyn Caswell as Ms. Darbus came as a shock to Carlos; though he deeply agreed with the idea. It wasn't that Ashlyn matched the stereotype of the character, but much more that he knew she had hidden talent, and would be true to the part. No surprise came to him with number one - who he learned name was Gina - and Ej. Gina showed the strongest talent he had ever seen, and he was routing for her - and Ej was, Ej.</p><p>Nini Salazar Roberts came as the next surprise to Carlos; he had seen the girl act, and she was awfully kind. He admired her for the pep she had, and the way she held her head high; he just never saw her as a lead. She always got cast as a slightly-essential part of the cast, and carried her role well; but Carlos supposed he couldn't talk. He had never been on stage, only his work.</p><p>Nothing that day - not even Ricky Bowen running in - would warn Carlos for who was next in line. Falling back in step behind Miss Jenn after the exchange with Nini, now only carrying a few folders; the Evans twins. Fixing the folders in his arms while the room ran silent in tension of waiting, he heard the rhythm of a zipper grinding against the teeth of a jacket - or in this case, a vest. </p><p>Squinting at the boy in mock-annoyance from the shiver of their body, and the repeated up-down motion of his arm; Carlos felt himself freeze as he met the eyes of the boy. The blue of their eyes teleported Carlos back in time; making him feel like an eight year old examining a small farm-boys nail polish high in a tree-house. Seven years had passed since that faithful day, but as the boy he called his best friend stood a few inches away; Carlos knew it was them.</p><p>Everything hit Carlos at once, it had felt like a catapult of bricks had just been launched at him as each memory as gently played throughout his mind. Flashing through the memories of the day, it was like a summer-day where children found a photo-album in the attic and flipped through it with their parents. One thing stuck out to him as the memories flashed by, and before Miss Jenn walked away assigning them Ryan; Carlos finally spoke up.</p><p>"I think he'd rather play Sharpay."</p><p>The few moments of silence stung in Carlos's ears as the gears in Miss Jenns head ground. He knew it was out of the ordinary for a boy to play a female role - or vice versa - especially when the role was arguably, the number one character of the movie the play was based off. Carlos knew he had to try, even if the farm-boy didn't have any recollection of him anymore - Carlos wouldn't forgive himself if he didn't at least make an effort for the only person that ever showed him kindness.</p><p>"I love that. That is so fresh!"</p><p>Shuffling through the folders in his hands clumsily; his heart beating out of his chest, and his stomach twisting with nerves. Straightening up, with weird looks from Ashlyn who observed the normally calm-boy escalate, he handed Seb the folder with a smile. Though, the blonde was already smiling and as their eyes met Carlos saw a glint of familiarity - followed by a flash of sadness - illuminate through the warmth of the blue.</p><p>"Thank you Carlos."</p><p>-</p><p>Going through the motions, the second day of his sophomore year was parallel to the first - minus the first-day rally. In a few classes, the first drafts of seating charts had been arranged; in science he was sat next to Ashlyn. Paying more attention today he realized he shared two periods with Seb, their second period English, and fifth period History; he didn't know how he didn't realize the day prior - but he suspected it was because he went through the day squinting and counting down the seconds.</p><p>The second day didn't much differ, still getting back onto a school sleep-schedule he had awaken late. Meaning in a rush to choose an outfit he was comfortable in, fight for the bathroom with three others, pack their school-bag and eat breakfast; he left his glasses sitting on the night-stand. His eye-sight wasn't to the point that he would walk into poles, or have his noses in the books; he just squinted at the white-boards, and his peers sat across the classrooms; though his mom had dropped them off during first period.</p><p>With Miss Jenn's odd way of running the lead-ups to the play; the cast list was chosen prior to the auditions and the second day of school was already read-through. Arriving early to help set up the area of the dungeon for the read-through, Carlos was put in charge of placing the name-tags on the desks arranged in a circle. Without a second thought he placed himself and the stage director besides Miss Jenn.</p><p>Next he placed the name-templates down to where the leads stayed surrounded by who they'd act beside the most. Stopping on Sharpay, he knew he should keep it near the leads of Taylor and Chad; but his heart said differently. He knew you shouldn't bring your personal life into drama, this was meant to be a way of escapism from all the chaos of their normal lives. Remembering the drama that would come from the love triangle Carlos didn't see harm in placing Sharpay next to the choreographer.</p><p>Students piled into the room as the last bell for school rang; gathering around the room in groups of their friends to talk of their days before the read-through started. In a terrible attempt to act busy, Carlos kept his eye out for Seb; he hadn't talked to the boy since their small encounter the day prior. For some reason he couldn't place his finger on; his heart veered for the farm-boy from his past.</p><p>Part of him beat himself up over the way his heart raced, and his palms shook as he thought of Seb. He had barely talked to the boy since he started coming to East High afte all. What he did say, he didn't say to Seb - but about Seb. He tried to brush it off as he was making a big deal out of the kindness Seb paid him eight years back; or maybe he saw it as his first potential friendship. He wasn't sure, but he hated the feeling of confused-denial he was stuck in.</p><p>While he was thinking of the situation, he saw the blonde walk in and look around the room in awe. Watching the blue eyes widen in observation from across the room, Carlos tried to make his move to fix a halted-friendship.</p><p>"Hey Seb! Uh- welcome to East High!"</p><p>"Oh- thank you Carlos. After countless years I finally got my mom to agree to allow me to attend a real school! It's uh- nice to see a familiar face; even if it's not as I remembered it."</p><p>Before Carlos had the chance to respond - not that he knew what to say - Miss Jenn had walked in and called them all to place themselves in their seats; rehearsal was starting. The tension in the room was high with a love triangle as the leads; plus a new-girl who seemed to have a grudge against Nini. As well with the lead situation, Natalie was missing so Big Red had to fill in; a boy known for not being able to read out-loud. </p><p>Only one thing went according to plan that day, because similar to the auditions - it was a train-wreck. The outline of the day compiled by Miss Jenn got completely thrown off track, and several breaks had to be taken with words of annoyance filling the room. Despite all of that, Carlos's plan to get Seb to sit beside him worked; and they even held hands at the beginning! Maybe Seb ran to talk to Ashlyn during the break, and barely looked over at him; but Carlos still took it as a win.</p><p>-</p><p>Weeks had passed until it was nearing two months of the beginning; read-throughs advanced into rehearsals and the tension was lowered. While far from perfect, and it could be seen their lead was loosing passion - the personal issues holding them back, had lowered significantly. Nini and Ej had broken up, leaving the love triangle to be two wanting one; but from what Carlos could see, things have dimmed.</p><p>Status's in Carlos' life had started to change as well; while he still was an outcast over-all, he found a few twinkles of hope. Sitting besides Ashlyn in science, and working with her in theater got the two to talking over the month. With similar interests, and alike-labels they gravitated towards each-other forming a friendship. It started with small talk of the moon and constellations along with the play, to talking about crushes and homecoming.</p><p>It was currently the week of homecoming, the dance being held that Saturday night. Most of the theater group had planned to go, and had started purchasing dresses or finding old tuxedos to wear. Carlos was hesitant when the idea was brought up at the end of a rehearsal, but with Ashlyn's pestering he finally gave in and found himself with Saturday night plans - but no date.</p><p>There was only one person he had in mind of who he wanted to take as his plus two; Seb Matthew-Smith. Things had improved since the beginning of school, and the two had often met before school to work on Sharpays' part in 'Bop to the Top.' They counted each-other as good friends and would walk to classes together, or work on worksheets in-class if partners were allowed. Neither ever brought up the topic of Carlos' disappearance for eight years; it sat untouched between them.</p><p>Ashlyn was the only person he had told about his desire to take Seb to homecoming - and their past run-in eight years prior. In return, she would tell him of her crush on Kourtney but how the elder girl barely looked her way. Though also growing close with Seb, she had high beliefs in the requite of feelings between the two - which she had tried telling Carlos for the past week.</p><p>"Come on Carlos - they obviously like you too! If they didn't they wouldn't constantly schedule before-school practices we all know aren't needed."</p><p>"We? Sorry Ash, there is no way i'm asking them - agreeing to go with you should've been enough. Now help me with our lab, partner!"</p><p>"You're just in denial 'los, when i'm the best lady at your wedding my toast will be; I told you so."</p><p>"Let's change the subject - no one is getting married anytime soon - we could talk about Kourtney and how you should ask her."</p><p>"Pass, there is a difference. She doesn't even look my way! Seb arranges to dance in your arms every-morning anyway."</p><p>"I've told you Ash it isn't like that - they just need help, and it's my part to play. I can't turn them down when they ask for help!"</p><p>Before either had the chance to carry on their daily-argument, the teacher cut in with a warning that class was about to be dismissed. The rest of their period was spent cleaning out the testing tubes, and placing the goggles and safety-aprons back in their correct draws. Throwing their school-bags over their shoulder, Carlos fell in step next to Ashlyn as they walked to the cafeteria to meet up with Seb.</p><p>Carlos still felt safer eating lunch in the library - or in Miss Jenns' office - because in those locations there was supervisors he knew. If anything was bound to happen to him by the messing of another peer; he had an adult to stand his ground. When Seb invited Carlos to sit with him because his only lunch friends were Natalie and Ashlyn - there was no way he could deny the bright-smile of the other.</p><p>There he found himself sitting at a table outside, trying to ignore the way his heart skipped a beat each time Seb kicked their legs causing their ankles to brush. Ashlyn who sat across from Carlos, was the one who interrupted the twos' conversation on their next practice Friday morning.</p><p>"So Sebby - are you planning to go to homecoming this weekend?"</p><p>"Del and Lil want me to- but I don't have a tux, or a date. Most likely i'll stay home with my cows, watch Disney Movies with my younger siblings."</p><p>"Is there anyone you want to .. ya'know take Sebby?" Natalie piped in, catching the way Seb glanced over at Carlos and their cheeks turned the color of roses.</p><p>"Er- uh I mean- possibly. There's someone I want to ask me, but I don't think he likes me like that. I'm happy staying home with my siblings, it's okay guys, don't worry about me! What about you 'los?"</p><p>"Oh- me? I'm going due to Ash's begging. Now, how do you guys think the performance will turn out at this rate?" Carlos questioned changing the topic, while biting into a carrot stick.</p><p>"With your morning lessons, I have faith i'll be ready in no-time! I just have to get better at moving in the same motions as Rico."</p><p>-</p><p>The end of the week came before Carlos had a second to blink, it was now Friday and the timer was running low on time. With the dance tomorrow evening, Carlos went into their one-on-one rehearsal with a plan to ask Seb. He had no confidence that the answer would be a yes; but the last two months have been him taking leaps of faith. This final test would prove if it had all been worth it.</p><p>Resting to a stop from their gyrate, arms wrapped around one-another as they stayed put in each-others arms. Both knew the spinning wasn't part of the dance - there was no reason Sharpay would be spinning in Ryan's arms for an extended period of time. It was a foul excuse both played on their star-struck mind to melt into the warmth of the over.</p><p>Staying put, Carlos watched as Seb walked over to their bag; gulping down water in exhaustion before placing the bottle back in the pouch. He knew the time was running out, each tick pounding in his head as his heart screamed to do it - take the leap. With the faint echo of the zipper closing filling the silence, Carlos pounced.</p><p>"Well- are you busy tomorrow night?"</p><p>"Tonight?" Seb repeated as their voice broke in disbelief.</p><p>"Yeah- you know! Homecoming?"</p><p>"You mean like- you and I? Dancing together? In-front of like all the non-theater kids?"</p><p>Silence overtook them again; Seb gnawing on their bottom lip, while Carlos gave a slight nod of confirmation. They could see the way the fire dimmed in the brown-eyes across the room, and the way his shoulders slumped. Seb knew what they wanted to answer - but as their heart pounded in their throat, they choked and forgot how to speak.</p><p>"Send me a pic of what you're wearing."</p><p>-</p><p>Three hours had passed where the only moment Carlos rose from his chair, was when he went to get a cup of punch from Mr. Mazzara; and received a bit of valuable advice. He didn't know what he expected - Seb said they liked someone, and was obviously too kind to turn down an offer. Or maybe it was pay-back for the eight years he disappeared from Seb's life.</p><p>Pulled up by Ashlyn, Carlos found himself dancing besides her to some old preppy-pop song about only needing yourself. Carlos assumed it fit the theme of the night; his date ditched him, and Ashlyn never got the chance to ask Kourtney because she had skipped out to hang out with Nini and apparently Miss Jenn. While they danced around each other, spinning and laughing; Carlos forgot about the pain drilling into his heart.</p><p>Set facing the door by Ashlyns' arms, Carlos frowned in confusion before denial overtook his features. There, walking towards him was Seb them-self; an outfit matching their own, and a smile brighter then the dance-floor lights. Ashlyn made her way back to the table, while Carlos stood in shock; feeling like he was trapped in a dream, that would turn into a nightmare where Seb ripped their mask off and it was an upperclassmen.</p><p>After a short exchange of apologies and reasoning; Carlos found himself in the warmth of Seb's arms as they swayed to a slow song. Cheeks pressed against each-other similar to their chests; neither leaving room for the other to escape from their grasp this time. They had danced in each-others arms millions of times while practicing choreography; this time was different. This time they were dancing with each-other, it wasn't Sharpay and the choreographer; it was Seb and Carlos.   </p><p>Before they knew it the song had ended, and the regular buzz of pop had resurfaced. Seb made their way off the dance floor, arm linked with Carlos to not loose the boy; both knew there was much to talk about - neither had the guts to start the conversation. For the rest of the night, they sat at the table with their friends; Carlos and Red trying to get Seb caught up on the drama.</p><p>The principals voice over the speaker cut through their conversation shortly after Seb's arrival; voicing it was time for the teens to find their way out of the building. The dance had ended, and the normality of their school-schedule would resume when they returned the following Monday. Slipping their hand into Carlos's, Seb eyed their phone which had a message from Delilah stating she would wait for them in the school parking lot while they said goodbye to their date.</p><p>Knowing Carlos' mother would be a few minutes late - and Seb had already missed over half the dance due to a cow - they decided it would be in their best option to stand outside with Carlos. The two found themselves situated against a wall outside the school, sitting close with their hands interlocked. Neither knew what to say; but Carlos knew he was the one who had to talk; he had invited Seb, and initiated it all.</p><p>"Hey Seb, you know I asked you here as more than friends right?"</p><p>"I figured, but I kind of hoped not. You left me Carlos, for eight years! You said you'd come back and you never did - you were my only friend, I never forgot you."</p><p>"I never forgot you either Seb, i'm so sorry - I didn't mean to! My pare-"</p><p>"Then why did you Carlos? I helped you win a game of hide and seek, without realizing I was about to loose my own round." Seb cut in, tears drowning out the blue of their irises in a wrath of unspoken feelings. </p><p>"I- I'm sorry Seb." </p><p>Carlos saw the familiar car of his mother roll up, and his siblings start to head towards the car - but there was only one thing he cared about in that moment. It wasn't the fact his siblings would yell at him, or his mother would assume he was doing something illegal - it was Seb.</p><p>"My parents got divorced, and I wasn't allowed to go to my cousins anymore. I wanted nothing more then to see you Seb- I always held out hope we'd meet again. Now .. now you found me, and I was wondering if you wanted to end this game of hide and seek, and move past it - together?"</p><p>"Are you asking to be my boyfriend?"</p><p>"If that's what you want-"</p><p>Carlos was cut off with the pressing of Sebs' lips against their own. Clumsy, and cold the two smiled as their foreheads rested against each other and the sound of a cars honk cut through the night sky.</p><p>"I kept it- the bracelet, It's hidden in one of my pairs of socks."</p><p>Pressing his lips against Sebs' once more; Carlos quickly pulled back, standing up from the ground as he brought Seb up with him. Feeling exactly like he did eight years prior as they whispered goodbyes, Carlos wanted nothing more than to freeze time; but this time, he knew there was due to be a hello soon.</p><p>"I have to get going, or my ma's really going to kill me. I'll text you later honey."</p><p>"Honey?" Seb questioned as he quirked their brows.</p><p>"Well I fig-"</p><p>"Yes! Of course! Now go you dork!"</p><p>With that Carlos smiled back at Seb as he ran towards his mom's car; the smile plastered on his face. Not once did it leave while his siblings yelled at him, and his mother questioned who that boy was, and what he was up to. Seb likewise ran to their sisters' car after watching Carlos's mom drive off. Their situation differed greatly, as instead of getting yelled at; they told their sister all about their new boyfriend.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>